all alright
by le joli pamplemousse
Summary: And it's all alright. I guess it's all alright. I got nothing left inside of my chest, but it's all alright. Rated T for swearing and death.


**all alright **

**© Celeste Marshmallow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Percy Jackson universe or anything of Rick Riordan's/ that you recognize. I'm sorry that this fic is kind of crappy. Please point out any errors. I tried to put some meaning in to itl Sorry if it's OOC.**

**For Mission to Marzipan aka Marz. Have a wonderful Easter, Marz!**

_And it's all alright. __I guess it's all alright._

_I got nothing left inside of my chest, but it's all alright._

_Yeah, it's all alright.__I guess it's all alright._

_I got nothing left inside of my chest,__but it's all alright._

_-All Alright by Fun._

Drew was not mauled by a dracaena or by any other monster during The Second Giant War, she didn't even complain about breaking her nail. Instead, she stuck it through without a complaint. Now, she was facing hel- college.

College was worse than camp and that was saying something. The people were okay; they didn't give her a glare as soon as she walked in, at least most of them didn't. Drew plopped down in her corner seat at the local library.

Drew stared off in to space and a few thoughts crossed her mind.

Did anyone ever stop to think about what would have happened if it turned out that glass slipper had actually fit one of the ugly sisters?

Most people would dismiss the thought of a classic fairy tale ruined. Drew popped a piece of gum in her mouth as she thought about it more and more. She lost herself in her thoughts for who knows how long before somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

Drew turned around prepared to glare sharply, settled for a sharp "What".

The janitor shrunk back and pointed to the clock, which read 11:05, five minutes after closing. Drew her coat in her bag and stalked off.

Everything had fallen in to place for all the demigods after Gaea was defeated. Everyone except her, everyone had their own happily ever, the bad guys were defeated and what not. Everyone seemed to be happy except for her. The classic ending for the bitch, Drew thought bitterly.

The cold Michigan air bit at her ears and nipped at her nose, leaving Drew wishing for long summer days at camp where the sun shone. Drew just shook her head, clearing thoughts of _that place_ from her head.

At first it was wonderful being at camp it felt nice to have siblings who she could play with and do each other's hair. She even had a sort of balanced sword and a role-model: Silena Beauregard. Silena was everything Drew wanted to be and some things Drew will never be; kind, courageous, understanding, beautiful, _a traitor. _Drew recalled the moment that the scythe on Silena's hand was revealed and the perfect picture of Cabin 10's leader shattered.

Drew was just lying to herself when she said that finding out about Silena shattered the perfect picture.

Truth was that the picture of Silena was already fractured. She recalled ho-

Drew's thoughts were interrupted by a car honking and some obscenities in a foreign language.

She hurried across the street, remembering how Silena decided to no longer use Aphrodite's Rite of Passage, probably because of that son of Hephaestus, Beckendorf, or something. Drew didn't like Beckendorf, but when he died Silena was a mess. Drew couldn't stand it though

_At least she died a hero's death, _Drew thought bitterly.

Charging in pretending to be Clarisse and fighting a dracaena took guts, guts that Drew didn't posses. The death of Silena was hard for everyone but Drew took it hard, even if she had fought with her and never reconciled.

After Silena's death Drew was elected as cabin leader. Drew tried desperately to be a wonderful leader like Silena, but manipulation and dictatorship somehow managed to wiggle it's way in to Drew's mind. Charmspeak people, _make_ them love you and agree with you, even if they don't. Boys are like toys, when you get bored with them, just get rid of them. She resurrected Aphrodite's Rite of Passage.

Throughout all of this, a inner voice nagged her to stop all this nonsense and to make the Aphrodite cabin filled with love again, but Drew just told this voice to shut up. Now she wished she had listened. If she had, maybe, she'd be friends with Piper. No sorry could heal the hurt she had inflicted.

Drew pushed the door to her apartment building harshly, immediately heading for the stairs.

As she jogged up the steps, hatred for herself grew and grew, eating her up inside. Once she reached the top, she felt like crap and was prepared to do something about it. Her roommate was gone-out partying most likely- she had the whole house to herself. On top

Drew smiled bitterly as she opened the drawer at the bottom left corner to see a celestial bronze dagger; she had got it from camp. That was not what she was looking for, though. She found the sleeping pills in a faraway corner of a cabinet in their small kitchen and the wine in her roommates bedroom-half empty, albeit. Drew eyed the pills smashing them into little pieces into a wine glass, quickly emptying the wine into the cup. Drew took a swig, swallowing it all in one gulp.

Now Drew was not a patient person, the seconds seem to drag and feel like hours, waiting for everything to set in. She got out the dagger, when it started to set in. She started to feel drowsy; she stumbled slightly from the wine and decided to lay down, dagger in hand. Before this she grabbed a large golden, drachma from her dresser. That's when she closed her eyes, and drifted into a deep sleep never to wake up in the land of the living.

At around 4 am, Drew still lay there, as dead usually do, when the door flung open and a very drunk roommate with her latest catch stumbled in. They were making out, border lining on the next base, when the idio-guy opened his eyes to find Drew laying there dagger in hand.

The guy shouted, "Why did no one tell _me_ that?" And walked out dramatically right on cue.

The roommate turned around to see Drew laying there knife in hand. Drew just lay there, a serene look on her face. The roommate let out a small noise. Drew still laid there, completely calm.

Then, the noise behind her grew to a crescendo, and then all at once, every window in the room exploded outwards.

If random shards of glass started raining, you would call somebody. Be it, the police, EMS, or even your great aunt Cindy. Like you, these people began dialing on there little handheld devices, mostly the 911, a couple dialed their great aunt Cindy.

The police arrived on scene, instantaneously, finding the source to be a room on the fifth floor. They cleared the area and sent the poor roommate to a hospital via an ambulance. Roger, one of the police sent to check out the building took a cautious look at the glass. The glass was empty with traces of red wine lingering in the bottom and lipstick smeared on the rim.

He called the officer in charge over to take a look at the glass. Marshall, the officer in charge, deemed it as evidence and had it sent for examining. Found in the wine, was a trace of sleeping pills.

The case was deemed a suicide, by an overdose of sleeping pills.

There were more people at her funeral then anyone expected, a few campers even showed up.

If you looked into her casket you would see someone younger. Her hair was in little ringlets, framing her makeup clear face. She wore a pink princess dress-straight out of a Disney movie- and there was a small dove necklace on her neck.

It was a long affair; everyone she had known in the small town seemed to be there, the preacher said a few words and her casket was lowered into the ground. People from camp even showed up. Piper Mclean even showed up, when she approached the casket, her eyes glistening with tears.

She bent down right next to Drew's lifeless face and whispered, "I wish I had talked to you sooner. You seemed kind of changed. Guess it's too late now." She flashed a small watery smile and placed a single flower in Drew's hand.

The flower was an amaryllis for beauty inside and out.

"Goodbye," she whispered, before backing out of the church.

There was a memorial at the College she went to. The whole camp mourned her, even if she wasn't the most liked person.

Life is so precious, yet Drew threw it away.

**Somebody loves you. Please remember that. Don't take your life like Drew did. If you ever even come across the thought of it, don't do it. You're a wonderful, beautiful, smart person. The world would be a little worse if you died.**


End file.
